Action Skills
.]] Active Abilities are a kind of "power" that each class can use. The power, effect, and duration of each class's active abilities are determined by the class's skill tree. Skill Trees Skill trees are an upgrade system that allows the player to gain new abilities by leveling up. The player advances through a character's skill tree by using skill points. Each character earns a max of 46 skill points, and after spending the first on the character's active ability, there are 45 skill points left to spend on upgrades. Starting at level 5, one skill point is earned each time the character levels up. *Each character has 3 branches which are unlocked after spending your first point on your active ability. *Each branch has 4 tiers. **The first tier is unlocked by investing one point in the Active Skill. **The second tier of a branch is unlocked by spending 5 skill points in that branch of the skill tree. **The third tier of a branch is unlocked by spending 10 skill points in that branch of the skill tree. **The fourth tier of a branch is unlocked by spending 15 skill points in that branch of the skill tree It is only possible to have two of the fourth tier skills at the end of the game. To unlock all 3 fourth tiers, the player would have to use 15 points in each section, which would not leave any remaining skill points for the fourth tier skills themselves. 4th tier branches only have one skill, but it is generally more useful than others of the same branch. Active Abilities' Descriptions This is a brief description of each character's active abilities. Note that the active ability's cooldown starts at the conclusion of its duration (not when the ability is used). Lilith Lilith's Active ability is called "Phasewalk." It allows her to turn invisible and increase her speed. Upon entering and exiting Phasewalk, Lilith releases an explosion, similar in size to a grenade, from her present location (called a "Phase Blast") that damages enemies around her. While in Phasewalk, she may not shoot, jump, or collect loot, and a melee attack will cause her to exit Phasewalk. Lilith's Phasewalk can be upgraded to have many additional effects: causing elemental damage to enemies around her, altering the Phase Blast to daze enemies, regenerating a portion of her health, and empowering her melee attack while in Phasewalk deal up to an additional 800% damage. Also, the duration and the length of the cooldown of Phasewalk can be upgraded through the use of skill points. Duration: 5.5 seconds Cooldown: 36 seconds Mordecai Mordecai's active ability is called "Bloodwing," which summons his pet hawk that attacks one enemy, dealing quite substantial damage, and then returns back to him. When upgraded, Bloodwing can cause enemies to drop additional money, ammo and healing items, heal Mordecai for a percentage of damage done, daze enemies, and attack up to six enemies. Pressing the "Action Button" when Bloodwing has been sent out will command Bloodwing to return to Mordecai, and the cooldown adjusted accordingly (no additional cooldown if Bloodwing did not attack anything before you called him back). If Bloodwing cannot find an enemy within range, he will return to Mordecai after circling above him for several seconds. Bloodwing can attack enemies behind cover, and can be used as a scout when moving rapidly through suspicious areas. Bloodwing is not very effective against boss type enemies. When upgraded to attack multiple enemies, Bloodwing can potentially attack the same enemy more than once if they survive the previous attacks. For example, if there are two enemies in close proximity, and Bloodwing is upgraded to attack 5 times, he will "bounce" back an forth in between the two enemies, attacking one two times and the other 3 times for a total of 5 times. Duration: 1 attack Cooldown: 28 seconds Roland Roland's active ability is called "Scorpio Turret." This turret provides a shield for cover and auto-fires at nearby enemies. The turret may also, when upgraded, provide supplies, cause nearby players to regenerate health and/or ammo, have a chance to revive teammates when deployed, and fire rockets. Duration: 20 seconds Cooldown: 100 seconds Brick Brick's active ability is called "Berserk." Immediately after activating "Beserk Mode", Brick will have a few seconds of very fast health regeneration for restoring his maximum HP reservoir so that he will have enough HP to get right into the fight. During this ability Brick may not fire his weapons. Instead, he punches his enemies. Berserk also gives him powerful damage resistance and makes him regenerate health. Berserk can be upgraded to cause him to dash forward before punching to close the gap between him and an enemy, and to have a chance spawn cash prizes every time a punch connects with an enemy. While in "Beserk Mode" Brick may pick up individual pieces of loot but cannot quick equip any weapons on the floor and cannot quick-loot (holding the "use" key to take all perishable/non-inventory space items i.e. money, ammo, health vials). "Beserk mode" can be ended early by entering the ECHO/SDU interface/menu. Duration: 18 seconds Cooldown: 60 seconds Comparison of Active Skills Roland's Scorpio Turret is the most tactical of the active skills as an offensive weapon because it can attack multiple opponents. Most enemies, especially non-human ones, will actually stop attacking the player and turn their attention on the turret, allowing the player to help make a direct attack on the enemies or to circle around to get a better shot at them or to recharge his shields and health, or even to leave the area while the enemies are busy with the turret. As a plus, the player is rewarded with XPs for any enemies killed by the turret. However, the turret's massive beginning cooldown, limited targeting area and the need to be near to it to get effects such as stockpile and aid station often make it less effective against powerful and fast melee attackers such as skags and psychos. Mordecai's Bloodwing is possibly the most aggressive because it can be used to kill (or later in the game, at least damage and/or stun) an opponent; however, it will only attack a single opponent for the great majority of the game, and it does not always reliably attack if you are under cover or not looking at the enemy, despite this however, it has a fearsome range and amount of damage, as well as homing effect, making it a good skill against mobile enemies who are tricky to hit with mordecai's signature sniper rifle. It should be noted that through use of the Swipe skill, a good deal of loot can be gained from almost any enemy. Brick's Berserk Mode is a powerful but often risky skill, because Brick must expose himself to damage to use it, and if killed in the Berserk Mode, you may end up getting a second wind near an enemy group you were closing in on. Since Brick can only use punches in the Beserk Mode, he must be able to locate the enemy and deliver the punches while in the fast move mode, which is not always easy, particulary against melee attackers or small and mobile targets. You must also be careful not to come out of the Berserk Mode while in the middle of a bunch of enemies who will quickly mow you down. Despite this, Berserk's powerful offensive damage and rapid health regeneration make it one of the best skills in many situations. Lilith's Phasewalk is definitely the most usable of these skills, and can be used as either a movement tool or an offensive weapon. While in phase you are invulnerable and invisible, you can use this time to regenerate shields/health and escape, run to a downed teammate, or to position yourself near enemies so the shockwave lands its various powerful effects. This is one of the most powerful Active Abilities since it is highly versatile, the extra travel speed boost can save you a lot of time in the long run as well. depending on your build, you can use the many skills that effect phasewalk to fine-tune it to your preferences. Interactive Skill Trees Borderlands Official Website offers an interactive skill tree for each character. *Brick *Roland *Lilith *Mordecai Category:Content Category:Customization